Silent Tears Spielt in der Episode Verfolgt-Haunted
by Victoria Soulcatcher
Summary: Helen und John. One-Shot.


**Silent Tears**

_[Spielt in der Episode "Verfolgt" - Haunted]_

Sie waren nun schon seit gut einer Stunde, zusammen eingeschlossen.  
Dank des Energiewesens, welches sich durch die ständige Teleportation des hochgewachsenen, außergewöhnlichen Mannes an seine Fersen geheftet und damit die Kontrolle über ihn, sein Handeln und das Bewusstsein übernommen hatte, steckte das Sanctuary Team nun in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten.

Denn das sich nach Energie verzehrende, abnorme, getarnte Wesen, hatte sich durch einen unerwarteten Zwischenfall, von John Druitt befreit und war ins Daten-, Strom- und Sicherheitsnetzwerk des Gebäudes gesprungen, wo es inzwischen restlos die Kontrolle übernahm.  
Die intelligente, äußerst schlaue, aggressive Kreatur, hatte die Zufluchtsleiterin und ihre Mitarbeiter systematisch voneinander getrennt.  
Während Kate und Bigfoot im Fahrstuhl festsaßen und Will im Flur, durch eine codegesicherte Tür, von Henry und einer verletzten Empathin abgeschnitten war, befand sich die Britin in einer abgeriegelten Zelle, im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Die 158-Jährige mit dem gebräunten, makellosen Teint, den langen, leicht gelockten, nussbraunen Haaren und der zierlichen, weiblichen Figur, welche in ein schickes Business-Kostüm und High Heels gehüllt war, seufzte tief.  
Sie hatte gerade über eine der uralten Gegensprechanlagen, mit ihren Freunden gesprochen und sich über den aktuellen, bedrohlichen Zustand, in dem sie sich allesamt befanden, informieren lassen.

Der glatzköpfige Herr mit den markanten, männlichen Zügen, der schlanken, muskulösen Figur und den großen, rehbraunen Augen, stand scheinbar ruhig und gelassen hinter ihr.  
Er hatte zuvor eine der von einem Schiff geretteten Empathen umgebracht und anschließend versucht, seine ehemalige Verlobte, welche die Leitung über das Old City Sanctuary besaß, zu töten.  
Magnus hatte ihn aufgehalten und anschließend mit einer speziellen Waffe bezwungen.  
Allerdings erlitt der "Ripper" danach einen Herzstillstand, weshalb ihn die ausgebildete Ärztin reanimieren musste.  
Durch diese folgenschwere Tat, wurde die Energiebestie in ihm wach, suchte nach einem neuen Wirt bzw. einer ebenbürtigen Kraftquelle und manifestierte sich schließlich in das Anwesen.

"Helen, ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, richtig frei. Ich glaube, ich bin geläutert!" redete der Adamssohn auf sie ein und trat ein paar Schritte auf die hübsche Engländerin zu.  
Unsicher und skeptisch, beäugte die Britin ihren Ex-Freund und richtete ihre 45-er entschlossen in seine Richtung.  
"Komm ja nicht näher, John! Ich traue dir nicht! Es ist einfach unmöglich, dass nur das Wesen allein, für deine Aggressivität und den eiskalten Killerinstinkt zuständig ist... Du hast immerhin noch vor kurzem versucht, mich zu töten. Und du hast über die Jahre hinweg, unzählige Leute umgebracht. Ausserdem...", begann sie misstrauisch.  
Abrupt und mit einem gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht, trat der Mörder vor.  
Er fiel ihr sogleich hastig ins Wort.

"Helen, das mag ich zwar getan haben... Aber ich war NICHT ich selbst! Das Ding hat mich beeinflusst und gewissermaßen meinen Verstand infiziert. Es hat mich zu einem gewissenlosen Monster werden lassen." erwiderte der Oxford-Absolvent ehrlich und suchte ihren Blick.  
Noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand und die Schusswaffe auf John richtend, beäugten ihn smaragdgrüne Augen.  
Mutig näherte sich der Ältere der Evastochter.  
"Stopp! Komm bitte nicht näher John! Der EM-Schild ist aktiviert, es ist also zwecklos, sich hier heraus zu teleportieren. Unabhängig von diesem derzeitigen Chaos, wirst du für deine Verbrechen bezahlen." erklärte ihm die Kryptozoologin.  
"Das weiß ich, Helen. Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde die volle Verantwortung für meine Taten übernehmen. Bitte leg die Waffe weg und lass mich helfen! Glaub mir, ... ich würde dir nie bewusst wehtun..."  
Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam von Seiten der Teratologin.  
Sie bemühte sich um Fassung.  
"Henry und mein Team kriegen das schon hin. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Zurzeit können wir eh nichts tun, als abzuwarten, bis sich die Sicherheitstüren öffnen oder wir einen anderen Weg hier raus finden."  
Ihr Tonfall klang kalt und fühlte sich wie ein Messerstich an.  
Doch da war noch etwas anderes in ihrer Stimme, ... etwas, was John aufhorchen ließ.  
"Helen, ...", versuchte er es erneut.  
"Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen, John...", zischte sie scharf und verletzt.  
Ihr Ausdruck war von tiefer Traurigkeit und Schmerz geprägt.

Plötzlich unterbrach das knisternde Geräusch, der im Raum befindlichen Gegensprechanlage, ihre Unterhaltung.  
"Doc, ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab den Schaltkasten geschockt und bin wieder im System. Übrigens geht's allen den Umständen entsprechend gut. Der Kamera-Trick war ein voller Erfolg. Mit ein bisschen Glück, kann ich uns schon sehr bald hier rausholen. Und ... Oh, verdammt!" drang das Organ des Technikspezialisten an ihr Ohr.  
Magnus senkte die Pistole und drehte sich zu dem Kommunikationsapparat um.  
Argwöhnisch ruhte ihr Augenmerk jedoch weiterhin auf dem dicht neben ihr stehenden "Jack The Ripper".  
"Henry? Hallo? Was ist los?" wollte sie aufgeregt und in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt, von dem Werwolf wissen.  
Der Mann mit der hellen Haut und der auffälligen Narbe, welche sich über seine linke Wange zog, hörte aufmerksam zu.  
"So ein Mist! Das Ding ist inzwischen im Hauptlabor. Es kontrolliert die Greifarme und Laser. Dieses Wesen mixt dort Chemikalien zusammen und zwar ein paar sehr spezielle... Magnus, ... es braut eine Art tödliches Toxin. Das dämliche Vieh ist ziemlich angepisst. Ich denke, unser energiefressender Freund will uns loswerden!" sagte Foss beunruhigt.  
Die Xenobiologin seufzte schwer.  
"Du musst es aufhalten, Henry!" rief die Kreaturen-Beschützerin.  
"Würde ich ja gerne, Boss. Aber das Ding hat immernoch die größte Kontrolle. Egal, was ich auch versuche, es klappt nicht. Er hat die Codes geändert. Bis ich es schaffe, uns alle hier rauszuholen, wird es schon zu spät sein. Verdammt!" rückmeldete das Computergenie angespannt und in Sorge.  
Geistesgegenwärtig reagierte Druitt.  
Er hatte die rettende Idee.  
"Mister Foss, können Sie den EM-Schild für mich deaktivieren?" erkundigte sich der Brite.  
Die Blicke der beiden Ursprungsblut-Träger trafen sich.  
"Ähm, Doc?"  
"Ja, schon gut. Tu es, Henry!"  
"Okay, ... erledigt. Aber..."  
Noch ehe der Spezialist seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte der hochgewachsene Herr Helens Schulter berührt und sich mit ihr vor die verriegelte Tür des Hauptlabors teleportiert.

"John, ... du musst das nicht tun." fing sie an und starrte mit ihren tiefgrünen, wie kleine, funkelnde Smaragde glitzernden Augen, zu ihm hoch.  
Sie durchschaute sein Vorhaben sofort.  
"Wir haben leider nicht mehr allzuviele Möglichkeiten und uns läuft die Zeit davon, Helen. Nur ich kann es aufhalten!" erhob er entschlossen das Wort.  
Die braunhaarige Gelehrte stand regungslos da.  
Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle überschlugen sich.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich für uns opferst! Das ist zu gefährlich! Ausserdem wird das Ding wieder Besitz von dir ergreifen, sobald es die Chance dazu hat, ist dir das klar?" wandte sie sich an ihn.  
Auf einmal näherte sich ihr Freund überraschend.  
Er schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und legte seine große Hand behutsam an ihre Wange.  
Zärtlich strich er ihr über die weiche Haut und verlor sich in ihren wunderschönen Augen.  
Jegliche Vernunft und mahnende Stimmen in ihrem Kopf ignorierend, schmiegte sich die Erwachsene in seine wohltuende und vertraute Berührung.  
John Druitt war ihre erste und einzig wahre Liebe.  
Auch nach so langer Zeit und den ganzen furchtbaren Dingen, die er ihr angetan hatte, empfand sie noch immer eine starke Zuneigung für ihn.  
Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, zog sie der "Ripper" fest an seinen Körper und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Perplex, ließ sie es geschehen.  
Es fühlte sich so falsch aber gleichzeitig auch unheimlich gut an.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ihr diese Seite an ihrem einstigen Verlobten gefehlt und wie schrecklich sie ihn vermisst hatte.  
Magnus stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Beide legten all ihre Gefühle, ihre tiefsten Sehnsüchte und die bedingungslose Liebe, die sie seit Jahrhunderten füreinander empfanden, in jenen Augenblick.  
Schließlich ließ der Adamssohn widerwillig von ihr ab.  
Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, lächelte gepeinigt und strich ihr liebevoll über die Lippen.  
"Ich muss jetzt los, Helen." säuselte er leise und machte sich bereit.  
Blitzartig fiel ihm die Wissenschaftlerin um den Hals.  
Sie krallte sich an seinem weißen Hemd fest und presste sich abermals an seinen Körper.  
Nussbraune Locken kitzelten seinen Hals.  
Der süße Geruch ihres nach Vanille duftenden Parfums, stieg ihm sofort in die Nase.  
Berauscht zog er es ein.  
"Nein, John! ... Geh nicht, bitte! ...". flüsterte sie larmoyant und mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen, an seiner gestählten Brust.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und liefen ihr schließlich ungehindert die ausgeprägte Wangenpartie hinunter.  
Er strich ihr tröstlich über den Rücken.  
Dann küsste John seine Freundin lange auf die Stirn.

_"Ich liebe dich, Helen. Für jetzt und bis in alle Ewigkeit. Vergiss das niemals!"_ hauchte er ihr gerührt ins Ohr, bevor sich der Hochgewachsene letztlich heldenhaft ins Labor teleportierte und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
-


End file.
